Get Back
by Akumashi9
Summary: Harry e Rony haviam brigado. Mas isso não era um problema, por que Rony já havia planejado um jeito de fazer as pazes com seu melhor amigo, e nenhum dos dois jamais esqueceria o fim dessa briga.


Seria uma tarde de verão como qualquer outra, se não fosse pelo fato de que Harry estava participando do Torneio Tribruxo – conhecido pelo alto índice de mortes – e Rony estava brigado com Harry por achar que ele havia posto seu próprio nome no Cálice de Fogo, o que a tornava um tanto chata.

Harry estava sentado à beira do lago quando viu Mione se aproximando.

- Hary, Simas pediu a Parvati para Parvati pedir a mim que te dissesse que Hagrid quer vê-lo. – Disse Hermione que estava um pouco tensa – Ele disse para você encontrá-lo naquela sala de aula que não é usada perto da sala comunal da Grifinória, as oito horas, até mais, Harry. – Completou ela, dando as costas a Harry e seguindo para o castelo.

- Hagrid? O que ele quer? – Perguntou Harry, confuso, mas Hermione já estava longe.

Harry matou o tempo caminhando pelo castelo e quando o relógio marcou sete horas e quarenta e cinco minutos ele se dirigiu para o local de encontro.

Chegando à porta da sala, Harry empurrou-a e entrou no cômodo. Para sua surpresa quem o esperava sentado em uma das mesas era Rony e não Hagrid.

- O que você está fazendo aq... – Mas antes que pudesse completar a frase, Harry foi interrompido pelos lábios de Rony selando-se nos seus próprios.

- Harry, me desculpe, eu sei que fui um idiota em pensar que você havia posto seu nome no cálice, só um louco faria isso. – Disse Rony dando um passo atrás.

- Rony, o que foi isso?

- Fui eu pedindo desculpa, oras. – Respondeu Rony.

- Eu estou falando do beijo. – Disse Harry revirando os olhos.

- Beijo? Que beijo, Harry? Você está dizendo que quer me beijar? – Perguntou Rony esboçando um sorriso.

- Não se faça de desentendido, você me beijou. – Falou Harry já perdendo a paciência com o amigo.

- Ah! Acho que lembro, foi assim? – Perguntou Rony, aproximando-se de Harry novamente.

Harry sentiu as mãos do amigo segurarem sua cintura e puxarem-no para junto do corpo de Rony, que então encostou seus lábios nos de Harry, invadiu-o com sua língua, explorando cada centímetro da boca do Moreno, os dois começaram a trocar caricias, que foram ficando cada vez mais intensas e Harry sentiu a ereção de Rony roçando em sua perna.

- Então, você me perdoa? – Perguntou o Ruivo, abaixando as calças e encostando-se na mesa à suas costas.

- Perdôo... – Respondeu Harry ofegante, aproximando a boca do membro ereto de Rony e abocanhado-o, chupando-o com vontade, sentindo toda a extenção do sexo do Ruivo em sua boca.

- Rony, eu te quero dentro de mim... – Sussurou Harry, tirando a boca do membro do amigo, abaixando suas próprias calças e debruçando-se sobre uma mesa ao seu lado.

Sentiu o dedo de Rony forçando sua entrada, doeu, mas antes que pudesse acostumar-se sentiu outro dedo invadindo-o, Rony ensaiou um movimento de vai-e-vem com seus dedos e Harry começou a se acostumar.

O Moreno então sentiu o Ruivo retirar seus dedos e encostar o sexo em sua entrada. Harry sentiu Rony forçando sua entrada até adentrá-lo completamente, fazendo-o soltar um grito de dor que foi abafado pela mão do amigo em sua boca.

- Não grite Harry, ou nos descobrirão, logo você não vai mais sentir dor. – Falou Rony, tirando a mão da boca do Moreno e começando a estocá-lo fortemente.

Realmente não sentia mais dor, a única coisa que sentia agora era prazer, a cada estocada de Rony, Harry sentia que iria derreter. Todo seu corpo estremecia.

Quando o Ruivo deu uma estocada particularmente funda, o Moreno sentiu o seu orgasmo a caminho.

Rony... Eu... Vou... – Disse entre gemidos. – Ahhh!

Sentiu o orgasmo do amigo escorrendo por sua mão, que o massageava, seguido dele, Rony explodiu dentro de Harry que sentiu o orgasmo do Ruivo inundá-lo.

Depois de um tempo parados naquela posição, Rony saiu de trás do amigo e começou a se vestir, Harry imitou-o.

Depois de estarem completamente vestidos, Rony colou seu corpo no de Harry e lhe deu um selinho.

- Eu te amo, Harry. – Disse, afastando-se do amigo e parando na porta. – Vamos?

Harry andou em direção ao Ruivo com a cabeça baixa, não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que fazer.

- Eu também te amo, Ronald Weasley. – Sussurrou, abraçando Rony.

Eles ficaram algum tempo abraçados sorrindo. Depois de alguns minutos ambos foram para a sala comunal e contaram para Mione que estavam se falando de novo.


End file.
